


One of a Kind

by DesertLily



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Emotionally constipated Geralt, Fix It, Fluff, Geralt is not like other girls, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Professor!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Geralt’s not like other WitchersORGeralt tries to apologise and it doesn’t quite go as expected
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for a friend! This was originally supposed to be angst

Oxenfurt had been Jaskier’s first port of call once he and Geralt had...parted ways. It was that or return to Lettenhove. Returning there was beyond out of the question. He knew exactly what awaited him if he went back; a tense conversation with his ‘father’ about how he needed to ‘stop with all the bard nonsense’ and ‘find someone to settle down with so he could fulfil his duties as viscount#. Like always, it would have been accompanied by a snide comment about how little Jaskier had aged - they both knew about his elven blood but neither of them would ever truly acknowledge it. So, he had instead turned his eyes to Oxenfurt; the city in which Julian Alfred Pankratz had become Jaskier. It was the city where he had finally become someone he was comfortable being. There, it had felt like the world was his for the taking! A sentiment that hadn’t entirely followed him when he had left the city. 

When he had first begun his career as a ‘wandering bard’, it had been the opposite of easy. Bards were a penny a dozen and most were brushed up as being sub-par. It probably didn’t help on Jaskier’s end that half of his songs truly were absolute filth. Jaunty tunes full to the brim with innuendos were certainly fun but they weren’t always good at paying the bills. Then Jaskier had had the ‘pleasure’ of meeting Geralt of Rivia, and his luck truly had seemed to change. Of course, that was  _ after _ they had been captured and almost killed by elves, along with ignoring the many near-death situations they had ended up in. Even then, near-death situations meant epic ballads, and epic ballads meant audiences more likely to pay more. It was a beneficial situation! Not to mention the good friend he made along the way. At least, Jaskier had thought Geralt was his friend - hell, he had been his  _ best _ friend. Though, the day on the mountain had clearly told him otherwise. Jaskier. “ _ If life would give me one blessing, it would be to take you off of my hands. _ ” It would be a lie to say those words hadn’t split Jaskier’s heart wide open and shattered it into a million pieces. For over a decade, Geralt had been a constant presence in his life. But clearly it had meant nothing to the Witcher; it had been pointless. So Jaskier had returned to the one place he considered home. 

It was surprisingly easy to get a job teaching at Oxenfurt Academy. He’d gotten a First on his arts degree there and some of his old lecturers had put in a good word for him. Thus Jaskier the Bard became Professor Julian, the fun lecturer passionate about his students and always had a sad look loitering in his eyes. Still, the pay was decent and being part of the factuality gave him an on-site apartment. It was far better than the opposite in which he would spend his time moping about all the unrequited feelings he had for Geralt of Rivia. Teaching was a good distraction - not to mention his students were all wonderful. They were good kids and he could see most of them easily having successful careers one day. His life slowly began to fall into a comforting pattern as he regained a sense of normality. However, like all good things, it didn’t last. 

The first time Jaskier caught sight of white hair in Oxenfurt, he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him. The second time, he assumed was just someone with similar hair. The third time confirmed what he was dreading. Geralt of Rivia had made his way to Oxenfurt. Brilliant. Just what he had wanted. The only bright side was Geralt didn’t know he was here; he must have just been there by coincidence. He wasn’t looking for him. So Jaskier attempted to go about his life as usual and pretend that his stomach wasn’t in knots. He attempted to act as if being so close to the Witcher didn’t bother him. Unfortunately, whilst he was a good bard, acting was not his strong suit. 

Of course, everything went to shit when Geralt has the balls to turn up at the factuality apartments. When Jaskier had first heard the knock on his door, he was quick to pass it off as a student in need of help. A small smile was on his face as he opened the door. It faded almost instantly when he saw who was behind it. Before he could abruptly slam the door in Geralt’s place, the Witcher put his foot in the doorway to stop him. “Hear me out. Please.” Fucking hell. Jaskier was fairly certain he had never heard him say ‘please’ before. 

With great reluctance, he let Geralt inside. “Is there even anything left to say anymore? You made it very clear how you felt towards me!” Bitterness flooded into his voice. 

“...I’m sorry.” Those two words were enough to make Jaskier freeze in place. He must have misheard him, right? There was no way Geralt was apologising to him. “I know you deserve a far better apology than this but I am sorry, Jaskier. I’m sorry for the things I said to you, and I’m sorry that I didn’t apologise sooner. You...You mean a lot to me.” As always, Geralt was the pinnacle of dealing with his emotions. 

Jaskier sighed at that. His expression softened. The bard had a bad habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve. “Then why would you say all those things to me? They didn’t come out of nowhere. Words like that never do.” 

“...I was frustrated about Yennefer and worried about you. You were only out of danger because you slept through everything. You were always on the verge of danger when you were with me.” Geralt’s voice was oddly soft. “...I’m not like other Witchers. I’m...different. I went through more mutations than the others that -“

Jaskier cut him off with a huff. “You are not using the ‘I’m not like other girls’ excuse to get off easy for breaking my heart.” He snorted at the prospect. 

Geralt let out his usual ‘hmm’ of irritation at that before continuing. “But it’s true. It gets too much sometimes. Emotions are either far too much or not enough. Witchers aren’t supposed to have emotions but my second round of mutations seems to have just enhanced mine.” He seemed to pause for a moment after that. “...Heartbreak?” 

“You really never noticed, did you? You, you absolute bastard, were far more to me than my best friend. You meant so much to me, Geralt, and then you tossed me to the side like I meant fuck all and-“ Jaskier was cut off by a pair of lips pressing gently to his. Fuck. He didn’t dare pull back for a few moments but when he did, he shoved Geralt lightly. “Don’t you think this gets you off lightly! I’m going to make you work for my forgiveness, you grump.”

To his surprise, Geralt laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
